


College Tour

by Knightrunner



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightrunner/pseuds/Knightrunner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy Harper and Dick Grayson are both taking a tour of Gotham University when Joker sends his goons to collect the richest boy in Gotham, Dick Grayson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	College Tour

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Probably very boring and poorly written Roydick because I'm tired. I had meant to write Sladin. This is not Sladin. I also spent the whole fic like is this YJ or TT? It is TT.

"If you'll follow me this way I'll show you to the science building." A tour guide droned.

Gotham University wasn't where Dick expected to spend his weekend, however Bruce forced him into coming home to tour the campus. Despite all the training Dick had received Bruce thought it was necessary for him to attend college. Dick wasn't sure yet where he'd attend but Gotham University seemed like a good start. He already knew the city and he wouldn't have to worry about not being able to be Robin due to classes.

"So, Mr. Rich Kid Wayne is going to college?" a voice spoke up from beside Dick.

He turned to see a red-headed boy next to him. He automatically recognized him as Speedy. Bruce had him memorize all heroes and their human identities in case he got in trouble. "My name is Dick Grayson, I'm only Mr. Wayne's ward. Not his son." Dick said politely.

"But you live with him, have access to his money, can do whatever you want, you're on the news all the time, etcetera. You might as well be his son." Roy said.

Dick nodded "True, but I'm not his son. I'm just an orphan who got lucky."

Roy laughed "Oh yeah, I wish I'd been that lucky. But nah, I got stuck with a no name rich guy in Star City."

"It's better to have no name. Trust me being so popular isn't as nice as it sounds." Dick said.

"Wow, humble and hand-" Roy's sentence got cut off when a group of thugs in clown masks appeared out from behind a building.

Dick glanced at Roy before bolting to find a place to change into his Robin uniform. When he reappeared the thugs had surrounded the tour group and the guide was trying to talk to them.

"Please don't hurt us. Whatever it is you want we don't have it."

The thug who looked to be in charge stood in front of the guide, several inches taller. "Really now? 'Cause I heard Bruce Wayne's son is in your group. We need the kid."

"There's no one with the name Wayne in our group." The tour guide said, stuttering over his words.

Dick sighed, looking down at the situation from a rooftop. Fighting that many people at once wouldn't be easy, but he couldn't abandon the group. Roy can fight, but he probably won't take the initiative. The lead thug hit the guide with the butt of his rifle. He turned to address the group. "Alright now, which one of you is Mr. Wayne's brat?"

Moving across the rooftop was easy, getting low enough to attack without hurting himself wasn't so easy. Dick bit his lip as he swung down from a ledge, climbing the side of the building. Once he was above one of the thugs he looked to Roy, hoping he would cause a distraction. Right before the leader reasked the question Roy stood up. "I'm Bruce's ward."

With all attention on Roy, Dick easily dropped onto the shoulder's of the guy below him. At the same moment Roy grabbed the gun the leader had and twisted it out of his grasp before whacking him in the face with it. The other thugs were quickly dispatched, as they didn't have guns. Joker must have assumed being on a college campus there wouldn't be much of a fight. Dick tied up the thugs and walked over to Roy. "When the police get here give them this." he said, handing Roy a small metal R and running off.

A while later Dick was still on campus, monitoring to make sure Joker didn't come after him again. All was going smoothly until he noticed Roy had gone missing from their group. Automatically going on high alert he started searching campus until he found Roy waiting on the administration building, in uniform. "Speedy, what are you doing here?" he asked.

The archer smiled. "Well I came here to tour the campus but then Mr. Rich Boy Wayne went missing and you showed up. Why would that be?"

Dick bit his lip. "Bats is so gonna kill me." he muttered before taking off the domino mask and looking at Roy. "Yeah, ya got me."

Roy smiled and walked over to stand in front of Dick. "You know I never got to finish what I was saying. Although knowing that you're Robin kinda ruins the humbleness I was talking about. You're still handsome though."

A blush covered Dick's cheeks. "You're not just saying that for money are you?"

Roy laughed and shook his head. "I'm the son of Oliver Queen, I don't need your money."

Dick smiled at looked up at Roy. "So...now that you know who I am, do you wanna go out sometime?"

"I'd like that." Roy said with a smile.

"Well we'd best change into our regular clothes and go do that. If we wait Bats will kill me and we'll never get the chance."


End file.
